reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Kentucky Saddler
The is a horse breed featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description It is among the top tiers of horses available. The Kentucky Saddler is described as being "golden pearl in color," though it is technically a palomino. Of the three top tier horses, it has the average speed of the three and average damage resistance, with high stamina. A chance to break this horse is present at the end of the mission "Wild Horses, Tamed Passions", received from Bonnie MacFarlane. Deed The deed for this horse can be purchased at any general store for $1500, or $750 with high enough honor, (except in Thieves' Landing) after the player has successfully broken the horse at least once. Deeds are permanent items, so the player can use a deed as many times as they like, and it will still remain in their inventory. Usage of a deed will allow a specific horse to respawn in the event it is killed or the player would simply like to switch horses. Locations A Kentucky Saddler can be caught near Warthington Ranch, south of MacFarlane's Ranch. It also sometimes spawns in the horse corral at MacFarlane's Ranch. Kentucky Saddlers tend to traipse around the Cholla Springs area in general, literally around the words "Cholla Springs" and the horse herd icon beneath them. It can also be caught northwest of Armadillo, near Rattlesnake Hollow. If you're having a difficult time finding one, running the Armadillo bounty missions is a good way to find one. The criminals often have a fast mount for a getaway and it's easy enough to take the Saddler from one of them. Additionally, groups of two or more have been spotted in the following locations: * The area around Pike's Basin, west of MacFarlane's Ranch. * On the road running along the river almost directly south of the stagecoach taxi icon at Benedict Point. * Running south along the ridge just south of Riley's Charge at dusk (beware of wild animals). * Just north of the Hanging Rock. * Hitched with makeshift saddles or pulling carts around Manzanita Post (not wild; taking these is theft). * In the forest area in the northern part of Tall Trees. * North from Critchley's Ranch. * Near the rocky hills just west of Plainview. * On rare occasions they have been seen in Gaptooth Ridge. * On rare occasions just south of Repentance Rock. * Some south of Fort Mercer (beware of cougars). * Near Coot's Chapel. Trivia * This breed was developed primarily from the Thoroughbred and the Naragansett Pacer. * Another, and more commonly associated, name for this breed is the American Saddlebred. The name 'Kentucky Saddler' was likely chosen over 'American Saddlebred' because of the close spelling to another good horse in the game, the American Standardbred. * It is notable for its tremendous showy action in all gaits, its well-formed, swanlike neck with aristocratic arch, and its uplifted tail. * This breed is characterized by a satin coat of brown, black, or chestnut, often with a white face and leg markings. * The Kentucky Saddler can be found in Multiplayer. It can most often be found at Manzanita, being ridden or pulling wagons. It can also be found during the Tesoro Azul hideout in Mexico being ridden by some of the bandits. * A low honor player looking for a free 3 star horse should go to Manzanita Post. There should be traders passing through the Post riding them, as well as a few hitched around the Post. Simply mount one, then hitch it. If spotted, either shoot or bribe the witness - if you are too late shoot or bribe the lawmen. * The Kentucky Saddler, the Hungarian Half-Bred and the American Standardbred are in an order and the Kentucky Saddler is the first 3 star horse you can get while it is in New Austin while the Hungarian Half-Bred is in Nuevo Paraiso and the American Standardbred in West Elizabeth. Gallery File:Kentucky Saddler.jpg File:IMG 2798.jpg|Kentucky Saddler without a rider. File:Palomino1.jpg|Another view of Kentucky Saddler at a hitching post. File:Red dead redemption blank.jpg|The exact location of Kentucky Saddler. breaking a kentucky saddler.jpg|breaking a kentucky saddler DSCF2328.JPG ks 2.jpg ks.jpg|Kentucky Saddler in Escalera Achievements The player is required to tame a Kentucky Saddler to complete the following achievement: Category:Horses Category:Redemption Animals Category:Redemption Transport Category:Animals Category:Transport